heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Original Character Policy
We have four different comic 'worlds' you can potentially play an OC from, and because of this, we have different guidelines for each world in addition to some general, overall guidelines that are for all worlds. General OC Rules * As with FCs, no characters are playable younger than 15 years old. Caveats: ** Like with Superboy, who is the equivalent of 16 but actually only 3 (because he's a clone), clone exceptions might be made, but need staff permission ** If you are chronologically older than 15 but still 'childish' or equivalent of a child (for example, a 2000-year-old character that's race ages super slow so you're human equivalent of six years old), that doesn't count. Children of any sort are not playable. * No anthropomorphic animal-human hybrids, UNLESS they are from a canon race of such. * No anthropomorphic plant-human hybrids, UNLESS they are from a canon race of such. * No new alien races. There are a plethora (Kree, Spartax, Skrull, etc) to pick from without making up new ones. * No OCs that are related to FCs, with limited exceptions: ** If two FCs (especially ones that have not been together in canon) or an FC and an OC were to procreate, then the resulting child could/would be an OC that is (obviously) related to an FC. This requires staff permission, and the permission of both players involved in the creation of said child. ** Other exceptions we may come up with, which will be posted here. * No magic users, except where exceptions are made in any specific category below. (Magic tech is fine, just no inherent magic) * No cosmic level OCs. * No reality-warpers, or with chance/luck altering powers. * No alternate reality OCs. We have enough FCs like that. On an OC it's just an excuse to not know game IC history, and to say "Well, where I come from..." * No telepaths/mind readers or precogs as OCs UNLESS the person has already played on the game with another character for a minimum of 30 days, and even then, SEVERELY tight app process for such. * No OCs who can match peak FCs as general rule. If the power levels match, the flaws have to overcompensate. * No 'monster' characters, unless specified otherwise. * All Original Characters will be regular or support characters only. We are not accepting OC applications for Special, Elite, or Major characters at this time. * The entire 'my parents are dead' thing has been done to death. Seriously. We'd love to see OCs with stable family lives, maybe. BPRD With the BPRD, Original concepts are heavily limited. * Human: either a BPRD agent or a scientist working for the BPRD. That's it. Scientists would be considered Support, where Agents would be considered Regular Heroes. * Awoken Human: These are one-trick-ponies like Liz Sherman. You have one power, and it may not even be a 'cool one' (ideas include 'can detect metal/water/fire/living creatures; pyro or hydrokinesis, etc). If it's powerful, you may not have full control of it. If it's low level, it may not be useful very often. You're effectively a human who can do something kind of cool and the BPRD scooped you up. You are not a mutant. The power you have is occult in nature, not natural mutation. * No BPRD human or enhanced human OC can have longevity or immortality as a powerset or special. * 'Good Monster': Like Abe Sapien or Hellboy, you are some sort of creature that works with the BPRD. Vampires and werewolves are not okay, given their hunger and lack of control issues; however, a good application for most other fable-type creatures could be allowed. DC * No speed-force users * No Kryptonians. * OC Atlanteans and OC Amazons are totally cool. Just remember that Atlanteans won't be blond (Curse of Kordax!) and Amazons won't be male (because... yeah, Amazons can't have male children). Please don't be the special snowflake on those things. It breaks theme and we'll just deny it. * Marvel * No Omega-level mutants * SHIELD and mutant groups (X-Men, Gen-X, the Acolytes, Hellions) have the most easily made characters for original characters to fit into. However, if you make a mutant that's pretty much the same as an FC, don't be entirely shocked if we don't just nudge you towards the FC if they are available; especially given the altered nature of our timelines. * Support characters are always fun-- we have a couple of high schools that need human students and teachers (Massachusetts Academy) or low-powered mutants who aren't likely to be on the teams (Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning). * Wildstorm * Kheran, Daemonite, or Hybrids thereof (Human-Kheran, Human-Daemonite, Kheran-Daemonite): Allowed, but well-scrutinized. For instance, Majestros is the only surviving Kheran Warlord on Earth, and he hasn't interbred with any humans, so someone claiming to be descended from a Kheran Warlord probably ain't gonna work. * Seedlings: These are more or less the Wildstorm version of mutants, though rather than being a part of semi-natural evolution, they were either mutated by, or born from someone that was mutated by the passing of an unusual comet in the late 60's. Seedlings are somewhat unique in that they usually need to be "activated" to achieve their full potential (This activation is accomplished by rare metahumans with the ability to perform it, one of whom is Synergy). Near-death experiences are often enough to cause a partial activation, though. Powers vary wildly, with about as much variation as you see from mutants in Marvel, though there does seem to be a weight towards energy-based powers (of whatever type). Power levels are usually fairly moderate. * No Omega-Class seedlings are allowed. * No 1900's Century Baby OCs allowed. * Century Baby OCs born in 2000 are allowed but are not playable until 2015 (game rules on not being allowed to play any character younger than 15). The apps for these will be heavily scrutinized by our resident Wildstorm expert and if they don't feel like a good fit, probably will not be approved. * Gen Factor OCs allowed with heavy scrutinization. MOST Gen-Factor characters are linked between Team 7 and Gen-13/DV8 (which are largely comprised of children of Team 7 members). However, the Gen Factor IS capable of being replicated (if with great difficulty) so it's not impossible that someone could make more. It should be noted, though, that direct exposure to the Gen Factor is far from reliable: You're just as likely to get suicidal tendencies, psychoses, crippling mutations, or powers that don't activate for 20 years as you are a workable metahuman. Children of surviving Gen-Factor recipients tend to be much more stable (at least in terms of their powersets). * Experiments similar to Jack Hawksmoor or Weatherman not allowed. Category:Policy Category:Page that Needs Work